Bedridden
by LeFlemings
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are having sex, though they are not in a relationship. Shizuo accidently uses too much force and breaks Izaya's hip. Shizaya/Yaoi/Smut/Fluff
1. Misunderstanding

This is a prompt from the Drrr kink meme which we decided to fill because we found it interesting to write! Here's the prompt:

_Okay, so I'd like something a __little__ cracky followed by a little fluff. Basically, Shizuo and Izaya are fucking (not quite hate-sex but nowhere close to being in an actual relationship) and shizuo accidently uses too much force and breaks Izaya's hip or pelvis. Cue Izaya screaming, Shizuo misunderstanding - temporarily bed-ridden and upset Izaya, guilty Shizuo._

Hope you'll like it then! :D

* * *

><p>"Ah... Perfect... Arhh.. Harder, Shizu-chan~" Izaya moaned pleasurably.<p>

"Mhmm.." Shizuo breathed out as he thrust harder into the other. He tightened his grip on Izaya's hips.

"Ah... Fuck.. Shizu-uhh.." Izaya threw his head back into the pillow and arched his back. The male was lying on his back with his legs swung over Shizuo's shoulders, while the brute held his hips in place. "Hah.. ah"

Shizuo was panting as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into the other.

"Ah" Izaya curled his toes in pleasure. There they were. The two most dangerous guys in Tokyo. In Izaya's bedroom. Having sex. Again.

Shizuo watched the other's pleasured face and grinned as he sped up, the bed creaking under them.

"Oh fuck.. So bruta-ahh.." Yes. _Again_. It definitely wasn't the first time. It had happened quite a lot lately and they found themselves doing it oftener and oftener now a days. They didn't love each other. Hell no, they hardly _liked _each other. But none seemed to mind having sex with the one another.

"You like it.. huh?" Shizuo said through gritted teeth as he began to feel the sweat trickle down his back and down his forehead, causing his golden locks to stick to his skin. "Ahh.. ha.."

"Quit asking, stupid. Aah..." Izaya smirked but soon closed his eyes tightly and moaned loudly. [God, that felt amazing] he thought to himself.

Their intercourse wasn't planned. It never was. It just _happened_. Often did. But when did it turn out like that? None of the two knew, and no one really cared as long as they both took pleasure in fucking the other. Their words weren't sweet during sex. Well, sometimes a sweet word would slip the other's lips but none of them really cared since they hated each other. It was true; they really _did _hate each other. But sometimes the hate would slip in a weird way and they would go from yelling and smirking to moaning and skin-nibbling. Blood and bruises from vending machines and flick blades would turn in to drool and hickeys from kisses and slightly gentle bites.

"Shut up" Shizuo growled and slammed even harder into Izaya, making him moan louder and louder.

"Ah! Ah... Nnnn.." he moaned, biting his lower lip. His fingers gripped the sheets tightly as he threw his head back once more.

"Ah.. yes" Shizuo moaned in pleasure as well.

"Nnn..." Izaya leaned up, resting his weight on his arms, to bite down on Shizuo's collar.

"Oi..." Shizuo dragged a hand up to the raven's hair to yank his head back; his other hand was still placed on the other's hip, still thrusting into him.

"Let go, brute" he moaned and leaned forward again to suck hard on Shizuo's neck, leaving a hickey.

"Ah.." Shizuo let out and ran his hand down Izaya's back.

"See?" Izaya whispered into Shizuo's neck, making sure to whisper loud enough for Shizuo to hear. "Hnn... I marked you" he said and sucked hard on another place on Shizuo's neck, leaving another hickey. "It means you're mine to kill"

"Hrrnn" Shizuo growled and pushed Izaya's head away. He grabbed his chin and stared into his red eyes. "You can't kill me" he grinned.

"You'd be surprised if you knew what I was capable of" he smirked. "Ah.."

"Not this" the blonde pushed Izaya back down on the bed and thrust harder and harder into the other.

"Arhh... Ah!" Izaya moaned and grabbed the sheets tightly.

"I like seeing you like this.." Shizuo chuckled as he drew a circle around Izaya's nipple. "Lying under me.. begging for more" he teased.

"Now who's begging, Shizu-chan? Hn.. I'm sure you were the one who violently undressed me and-ah!" he moaned loudly as Shizuo suddenly squeezed the nipple between his index finger and thumb. "Fuck.. Ah.."

"It had been a while since the last time" Shizuo smirked.

"Shush, brute"

The blonde grinned and moved his hand back to the other's hip, gripping it tightly as the thrusts became more powerful than before.

"Hah... ah.. Shizu-chan.. Ah.. Fuck... Nnn.." Izaya moaned loudly; grip tightening on the sheets.

Shizuo dug his thumbs into the other's skin as he increased the pace of the thrusts.

"Shizu-chan... Ahh.. Shizu-chan~"

"What?" Shizuo growled and slammed into Izaya, harder than intending to.

"Ah! Fuck! Arrh!" Izaya screamed when he suddenly felt something in his hip snap.

Shizuo was surprised at the sudden scream and froze, blinking in confusion.

"Hnnn... Fuck..." he hissed.

"Shit, didn't know you were a screamer" Shizuo grinned and continued thrusting.

"Ah.. Fuck!" he screamed, feeling the pleasure from being fucked along with the painful feeling of his hip stinging in pain. [What the hell did he do?]

"Hmm?" Shizuo chuckled and continued his thrusting into the other.

"Brute! Stop!"

The blonde grinned as he teasingly pushed himself in way deep, pushing Izaya a bit across the bed too.

"Shizu-chan! Ah! Ow!" he threw his head back in pain.

"Mm.." Shizuo pulled a bit out only to thrust back in. Izaya hit Shizuo's hand which was holding onto the right side of his hip; the side which wasn't hurt.

"Hitting me now? What's that supposed to mean? Harder?" the blonde thrust harder into the other, making him scream a bit more.

"No! Shizu-chan, no! Fuck!"

"I'll take that as a yes" Shizuo mumbled and increased the pace again.

"No!" he screamed. It hurt like _hell _whenever Shizuo moved Izaya's body or legs. His left leg, that is. Oh well, it even hurt when his right leg was moved around with!

Shizuo didn't stop though. He found it interesting that Izaya suddenly was a screamer and decided to try it out.

"Stop it! Stop!" Izaya screamed and hit Shizuo's hand resting on his right hip again.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" he chuckled and pushed himself in again.

"Stop!" His hip hurt badly and it hurt like hell as Shizuo continued to fuck him like crazy. "Ah, fuck!"

"But I'm not even close to coming" the blonde grinned and thrust into the other.

"Stop you idiot!" he hissed as he moved a hand on top of Shizuo's hand that was resting on the left side of his hip.

"Come on, don't be like that.." Shizuo said and moved the hand away. He tightened his grip on Izaya's hips and continued thrusting.

"ARRH! Stop, damn it! Stop, stop, stop!" he screamed in pain.

The blonde sighed, removed his hands from the other's hips and placed them beside him. He was still inside the other but had stopped thrusting. "What the hell's going on?"

"It hurts like hell! Pull out!" he hissed and put his hand back on his hurt hip.

Shizuo frowned and unwillingly pulled out. "What a turn off"

"Shut up!" his eyes were shut tightly due to the pain he felt. His erection was completely gone too.

The blonde raised a brow as he noticed that Izaya didn't move his legs down. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Tchhhh..." he let out through gritted teeth.

"Oi.." Shizuo pushed Izaya's legs down onto the bed.

"Stop! Don't fucking move my legs, stupid protozoan!"

"Tch. What's going on?" Shizuo asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

Izaya took a few unsteady breaths to calm himself down. "I think you broke my hip!" he hissed.

Shizuo stared silently at Izaya.

"Call Shinra, you idiot!"

"Uhh.." Shizuo looked around for a phone. When he found it he dialled the doctor's number.

_"It's Shinra Kishitani" _the one at the other end of the phone answered as it was picked up.

"Uhh.. Shinra?" Shizuo murmured.

_"Ah, Shizuo! Hello! Calling to tell me you'll let me tab some blood?"  
><em>  
>Shizuo's eye started twitching. "No!" he yelled and then calmed down a few seconds after. "Uhm.. do you... have time right now?" Shizuo quickly looked over at Izaya and then away again. Izaya lay silently on the bed, trying to breathe steadily and keep still.<p>

_"Eh? Sure, why?"_

Shizuo gulped. "Uhm.. you see.." he paused. "Uhm.. I think I broke Izaya's hip"

* * *

><p>Signe: We hope you like this! I mean.. We found it fun to write xD Didn't we, Christine? xD<br>Christine: Yes, we did! :D  
>Signe: Anyway, review and let us know what you think of this so far!<p> 


	2. Lies And Apologies

Shinra came out of Izaya's bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Okay.. He's resting now" Shinra started, wondering why Shizuo hadn't left yet. "What happened? How did you break his hip?" he continued as he went down the stairs to the couch.

Shizuo followed Shinra downstairs, thinking of a way to get out of this mess. "I-I didn't do it.." he said nervously.

"But you said 'I think I broke Izaya's hip', when you called me?" he questioned.

"W-well.. uhh, I didn't"

"Then what happened?"

"I walked in.." he paused. "Then he tripped over… a… bucket!"

"A bucket? And where is this 'bucket' now?"

"I… tossed it out of the… window"

"Eh? You could have hit someone!" Shinra exclaimed, though he didn't really believe the blonde. He made sure not to talk too loud since Izaya was sleeping.

"No… it landed on the…" he paused and looked out of the big window. "O-over.. there! On the roof over there!" he said and pointed over towards the roof on the other side.

Shinra approached the big window and looked to the roof where Shizuo pointed to. "I don't see any bucket, Shizuo"

"That's because… a bird took it" this lie Shizuo was making up, sure was getting weirder and weirder but as long as he could come up with something, then it'll be alright.

"A _bird_, Shizuo?" Shinra raised a brow. [A tiny bird can't possibly lift a bucket…]

"N-not just an ordinary bird… it was an… eagle" Shizuo gulped.

"An eagle? There are no eagles in Japan, Shizuo" Shinra was starting to find it funny since Shizuo was obviously lying. And he was _very _bad at it too.

"It escaped from Tokyo Zoo yesterday… don't you watch the news?" Shizuo said as convincing as he could.

[I do… And there is no zoo in Tokyo…] Shinra was having a hard time not to laugh. "Alright then. I guess I'll get going then. Are you leaving too?"

"Uhh… no, I think I'll… mess his apartment up" Shizuo said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You really shouldn't… Anyway, make sure to let him rest and please try not to kill him" Shinra smiled, still trying not to laugh at Shizuo's bad attempt at lying.

"I won't.. I want a fair fight.. besides, I'm only doing it to piss him off"

"Just don't wake him, okay? And if he wakes up while you're here, tell him I left a note on his night table, just in case he hadn't noticed it" he headed to the door and opened it.

[Damn, I'm good at lying! Looks like Shinra bought it!] Shizuo thought happily. "Okay.." Shizuo said as he followed Shinra to the door.

"Oh, by the way. All this doesn't explain why Izaya was only wearing his boxers?" Shinra turned around as he asked. He couldn't wait to hear what kind of excuse the blonde would come up with.

[Shit, I'm glad I managed to put his boxers back on..] Shizuo sighed. "Umm.. when he tripped over the, the bucket.. then his clothes… fell off.." Shizuo choked on the words.

"They… fell off? His clothes… simply _fell off_… when he tripped over the bucket, Shizuo?"

"Yes!" Shizuo said determined.

"Okay.." Shinra said and coughed in his fist. This was just too hilarious! [God, you're bad at lying, Shizuo!] "I'll be leaving then"

"A-alright.." Shizuo smiled weakly. [Ah, I nailed it!] he thought.

"Bye" Shinra said and closed the door behind him.

"Phew…" Shizuo dragged a hand across his face. "That was lucky"

A few seconds after Shinra had left, Shizuo could've sworn that he heard laughter. "Oh, damn it.." he cursed to himself.

Shizuo sighed and made his way to Izaya's room. He went in and saw the raven lying peacefully on the bed.

"Shinra? Do you have any pain-killers?" the raven groaned.

"Uhh.." Shizuo let out. "Shinra said he'd left a note on the night table"

"Hm? Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned, not making a move to look at the blonde.

"Uhh, yeah.."

"Leave" he said angrily.

"I, uhh.." Shizuo mumbled and took a step back.

"It's all your fault, you stupid protozoan" he groaned.

"Does it hurt really bad?" Shizuo ignored Izaya's angry remark.

"It does, you idiot"

"I'm sorry.. I really didn't mean to.." Shizuo started playing with the material of his clothes.

"That doesn't matter! The point is you broke my hip, dumbass!" he exclaimed only to hiss in pain as he moved his left leg by mistake. "Nn…"

"Don't move around too much.." Shizuo tried.

"Why would you care?"

"I'm sorry.." Shizuo mumbled, feeling guilty of what he had done.

"Excuse me?" Izaya said, not believing he just heard the blonde apologize.

"I'm s-sorry…" Shizuo repeated.

"Really? Is Shizu-chan sorry?"

"Don't mock me.. I'm saying I'm sorry.."

[Oh, I think he's serious…] "Then take a look at that note you mentioned and tell me what it says"

Shizuo grabbed the note and read it out loud. "Izaya, I left a bottle with pain-killers on your night table. You may take two per day, three as a maximum. Make sure not to move around too much, Shinra"

"Geez… Give me those stupid pills"

"Okay.." Shizuo put the note down on the bed and grabbed the bottle. "I'll go get some water.. okay?"

"Hurry" he said slightly annoyed. He hated it. Staying in bed was the worst. And before he fell asleep Shinra had mentioned he had to stay in bed for at least five days and a week would be for the best. But Shinra probably knew he wouldn't be able to keep Izaya in bed for a whole week. He had work to do! Places to be! He couldn't even afford to stay in bed for more than one day at a maximum!

"Okay, okay.. easy" Shizuo mumbled and left the room.

"Fucking… stupid hip… Pathetic.. I'm not 80 for god's sake.." Izaya mumbled to himself as Shizuo left.

Shizuo returned short after, holding a glass in his hand. "I managed to find the glasses" he smiled weakly and approached the raven.

"Good job" he mocked bitterly.

The blonde sat down next to the raven-haired. "I'll help you.." he mumbled and placed the glass on the night table and reached for the pills.

"I'm not a child. I can do it myself" he said angrily, opening his eyes to glare at the blonde.

"If you say so.." Shizuo placed the bottle of pills back on the night table and watched Izaya trying to sit up properly.

The raven-haired lifted his upper body a bit but only got as far as resting his weight on his elbows. It just hurt like hell!

Shizuo raised a brow and chuckled a bit at the curses Izaya mumbled out.

"Shut it" Izaya hissed, taking a break from trying to sit up.

The blonde shut his mouth and his lips formed a thin line.

"Stop staring"

Shizuo bowed his head and looked to the side.

With Shizuo turned away, he tried to move again, but without any luck. [Just do it fast.. Fast should do it] With that, he made a quick movement and moved slightly up only to stop about as soon as he had started. "Fuck!" he hissed.

"Here.." Shizuo took the bottle and opened it, pushing a pill out into his hand. He took the glass and held it in front of Izaya. "Open.." Shizuo smiled and placed the pill on Izaya's lower lip.

Izaya unwillingly opened his mouth and closed it when the pill was put on his tongue. As he closed his mouth, his lips gently touched Shizuo's fingers.

"See? It wasn't that bad.." Shizuo pulled his fingers back and placed the glass at the raven's lips; his other hand on the back of his neck, supporting him.

Izaya chose to ignore that and opened his mouth as the glass was titled. He easily swallowed the pill with help from the water and drank it all.

Shizuo removed the glass again and placed it on the night table. "Lie down.." he mumbled.

"Easier said than done" Izaya mumbled.

"I'll help.."

Izaya groaned quietly. He didn't want any help and especially not from the brute. "Exactly _how _will you help me?"

"I guess.. the least I can do is help you…" Shizuo mumbled.

"You sure are polite all of a sudden…"

"Like I said.. I'm sorry" Shizuo started feeling a bit annoyed, since he had to apologize to his arch enemy.

"Well, you should be. I have no idea how I'm gonna keep up with my work this way" he paused. "But, I accept your apology" he admitted, though he was bitter that he had broken his hip.

The corner of Shizuo's lips curled up into a little smile. "Would it really make a difference if you took a couple of days off?"

"Yes… It would… I need the information while it's still fresh" he sighed.

"Uhh.. I don't really know what to do.."

"Then jump out of the window" he said as he slowly slid back down, cursing and hissing under his breath.

"Hrrmm.." Shizuo frowned. "No need to be so mean"

"Now, Shizu-chan. Who broke who's hip?" he hissed as he finally lay down fully.

"I said sorry for that.."

"I know. I'm not deaf or suffering from alzheimer's disease"

Shizuo looked down at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs.

The blonde actually looked… _Sad_… Izaya sighed. [Maybe he really just wants to help to make up for it] he thought. "Look…" Izaya started.

"Hm?" caramel eyes met crimson eyes.

"You better come help me out then. Come again on Thursday and Saturday. Understood?" Today was Tuesday, and he really had to admit he could use some help if he had to stay in bed as much as possible for five days. Still… Shizuo was the last person Izaya would ask for help but since he hated seeming weak and Shizuo already knew and had seen him like that, he might as well just go with the brute. "Stupid protozoan…"

* * *

><p>When we saved this, the title was: Shinra came out of Izaya….. Of course because that was the first thing written in the document, but we couldn't stop laughing! xD<p>

Signe: Oh well, enjoy! And review! ;D  
>Christine: I wonder if we did alright :O?<br>Signe: Hope you enjoyed Shizuo's bad attempt at lying.. Actually, we made their conversation in the middle of the street in public as we took turns in playing both characters xD And in the end, we thought our idea was hilarious and decided to actually use the suddenly made up conversation xD


	3. This Is Gonna Hurt

"Ah… Fuck" Izaya hissed as he struggled to sit up properly in his bed. His hip hurt today too and he would have to be by himself. He had called Namie and told her not to come for a week. He didn't need her bitter personality to make his mood worse and he definitely didn't want her to see him like this. He was in a lot of pain from how bad his hip hurt and getting up was awful. Once finally in a sitting position, he slowly turned on his butt and put his feet on the ground.

"Ah…" he groaned. "Guess I'll take one of those pills" he said and slowly rose from the bed. "Or maybe two" he hissed as he finally stood upright. He had been told not to move around too much, but he had to go down and get some water to drown the pills with and he needed the computer as well. It couldn't be helped. Working as an informant meant you couldn't take a day off unless it had been planed for weeks. But this definitely wasn't planned. Not at all.

Izaya began to stiffly limp out of the room and towards the stairs. Stairs… He just _had _to have stairs, didn't he? "This is gonna hurt" he told himself as he painfully limped down the stairs and into his kitchen, hissing quietly under his breath as he went on. "I won't be able to hold my computer while walking up those damn stairs" he said angrily as he held the glass of water in his hand. He put a hand on his hurt hip. Maybe getting up really _was _a bad idea since the pain only got worse and worse. He stiffly limped up the stairs and into his bedroom. He quickly swallowed two pills with help from the water and lay down in his bed; lying on his back, he sighed deeply, trying to ignore the pain in his left hip. "Fuck… I really shouldn't move around yet… I'll wait until tomorrow or till it's absolutely necessary."

Shizuo wandered around in Ikebukuro, feeling awful. Tom had said that Shizuo should take a couple of days off since he seemed so stressful. The blonde had been pacing back and forth in a park for some hours and he hadn't noticed it until someone spoke to him. He made up his mind and went to the train station to take a train to Shinjuku. The flea was suffering because of him and he just wanted to help the raven-haired.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Shizuo cursed as he made his way up the stairs which lead to Izaya's apartment. He hesitated before grabbing the door handle and tried to open the door but it was locked. Of course. "Tch.." he mumbled and looked around, as to check if there was anyone around. Nope, no one. He placed his shoe on the door and kicked it in. "Whoops.." he quickly went inside and put the door back where it was before.

"Hm? What was that?" Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo went to the kitchen and found a jug which he filled with water, he took a glass too. [I wonder if he's awake…] the blonde thought as he made his way up the stairs to Izaya's room. He knocked before entering.

"If it's Namie, then you can go. I already called you and said I won't need you today"

"It's not" Shizuo mumbled and went over to the bed.

"Shizu-chan? Why are you here? It's Wednesday" Izaya said, not bothering to open his eyes and look at the blonde. He was glad he had pulled the covers over his body since he was still only wearing his boxers.

"I.. still feel bad over what happened" Shizuo murmured as he put the glass and jug on the night table. "You've already gotten out of bed?"

"Yeah… A few minutes before you came" He didn't really feel like lying or come up with something to mock the blonde. At least not until the pain-killers started working. Besides, he already knew he was hurt, so it wouldn't really matter.

"You shouldn't move around too much, Izaya"

"I had to get water. But if you really are that worried, then don't worry. Cause I won't move from this bed more than necessary." He said, sounding a bit angry and grumpy.

"That's good. I brought you some more water" he pointed to the jug and sat down next to Izaya.

"Hnn.." he moaned lightly in pain as the blonde sat down.

"Sorry!" Shizuo rose from the bed again.

"Easy, easy" he groaned, taking a few deep breaths. "You really are serious, aren't you?"

"I am.."

"Hmm? Well, you always do the unexpected. You can sit down, Shizu-chan. It's alright"

"Alright" Shizuo did so, being very careful. "It was a week you were going to stay in bed, right?"

"Five days as a minimum"

"Okay" Shizuo nodded.

"What about it?"

"Just wanted to know how long I have to wait before I can fuck your brains out again" he chuckled. "No, I was just curious"

"I'm gonna ignore the first part. But if you keep that attitude it might just never happen again" he smiled weakly at the tall blonde, cracking an eye open to actually look at him.

"You might not be able to handle it anyway" Shizuo backfired with a grin on his lips.

"Stupid protozoan" he chuckled but tensed up as it resulted in his body moving too much. [Work you stupid pills]

"Are you alright? Can I do anything?"

"I'll survive, don't worry. I just need _not _to move and wait for the pills to work. It shouldn't take long now" he said bitterly.

"I can't do anything for you?"

"Okay, actually, there is something" he started.

"Hm?" Shizuo raised his brows.

"Firstly… You go out and down the stairs."

"Okay.." he nodded.

"Then outside the building"

"Wha-? Izaya…" he sighed.

"Will you help me or not?"

"I will but.."

"Good. Once you're outside, go get run over by a car, ne?"

Shizuo's eye twitched from annoyance. "You little…" he growled. "You're not in the position to say that to me right now"

"Mad at me? Then maybe you'll leave" The pills were slowly starting to work. But Izaya was starting to reconsider whether he wanted the blonde to leave or not. Maybe having him there for today too wasn't that bad… He needed a few things and then he would have someone to mock when he couldn't sleep and got bored. Still… He would have to deal with the blonde tomorrow too since he promised to come… And then Saturday too… But still, he could use the help.

"I won't leave…" the blonde broke Izaya's thoughts.

"I can't make you leave, can I?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere" he paused. "I'm staying for the rest of the week too"

"Excuse me?"

"The good thing is you can't kick me out"

Izaya groaned in annoyance and closed his eyes again.

"Which means I'm borrowing your stuff and such"

"You better get your own toothbrush"

"Aww, what a shame. I'd love to share your toothbrush"

"Does Shizu-chan like me _that _much?" he mocked slightly. [Geez, I don't even feel like mocking him]

"Of course I do. I spend my time fucking you, why not share your toothbrush?" he said sarcastically.

"Very funny, brute"

"I'm hilarious, right?"

"Quite the opposite" he yawned, holding a hand up to cover his mouth.

"Uuh, good one"

"Mhmm…" he mumbled as he slowly fell asleep. He hadn't gotten that much sleep that night because of how bad his hip had hurt, so a little nap probably wouldn't do him any harm.

"Tired?" Shizuo smirked as he teasingly poked Izaya's cheek.

"Yeah" he admitted, frowning lightly at the poking finger.

"Then what am I supposed to do if you sleep all the time?"

"Buy groceries? Make yourself some food _without _burning my kitchen down? Get a life? I don't know"

"What a lovely person you are"

"I know" he smiled weakly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Leave me alone. I'm tired"

"Alright, alright.. as you know there's water here if you need any" Shizuo mumbled and got off from the bed.

"Thank you…" Izaya mumbled bitterly.

* * *

><p>Christine: Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, OP! It's written specially for you ;)<br>Signe: YUSH! I agree with Christine :D And thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep reviewing so we know what you think :D


	4. Sweet Dreams

Shizuo tip-toed out of Izaya's room and down the stairs. He looked around. Izaya's apartment really was a boring place after all. Shizuo could just turn the TV on and stare at that for the rest of the day. Or he could look through his things; make a mess of all those files and books or whatever he had. The blonde sighed as he lazily went to the huge, black leather couch and sat down. It was incredibly soft! Oh, well. He grabbed the remote and stared at it for a while. He then looked up at the flat screen hanging on the wall in front of him. "Oh, this'll be good" he mumbled and turned the TV on.

Shizuo had never really _seen _the raven's apartment. Every time he was there, he went straight to the flea's bedroom to fuck him, obviously.

The blonde left the TV on and went around in the giant living room. Wooden floor, of course. Shizuo couldn't help but slide across the floor and over to the nearest desk where a computer and all the office-like things were placed. Beside the desk was the wall of windows. [I wonder if Izaya would be mad if I placed my fingers on the glass] Shizuo thought with a smirk. And so he leaned on the glass and looked down to see the people walk around like little ants, and cars driving past them. "Tch, boring.." Shizuo mumbled and pulled away from the window. He didn't notice the greasy fingerprints he left on the huge, clean window.

The curious blonde headed over to the giant bookcases and glared at the many books and files which were hidden there. "Hrrmm.." Shizuo mumbled as he looked at the cover of some of the books. "Boring…" he sighed and put the book back again.

His next stop was at the bathroom. He stepped in and noticed that the tiles were warm. "Rich bastard.." he mumbled to himself as he neared the shower cabin. Clean, white shower cabin. He moved on to the sink and glared at the soap bottle which was standing on one of the corners of the white porcelain sink. "No perfume.." he mumbled and left the soap bottle. He opened the cupboard which was under the sink. "Why does he have to be so tidy" Shizuo mumbled as he closed the cupboard again.

He went out of the bathroom again and slid his way back to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. He looked through the drawers and cupboards, finding nothing interesting. He opened the fridge and found some milk. "I'm sure he won't mind" Shizuo smiled and took the milk. He grabbed a glass from a cupboard and poured himself some milk. The blonde drank about half of it but then spat the rest out in the sink. "What the hell?" he looked at the milk in his glass but then looked at the carton. "Semi-skimmed?" he frowned. "Is he mental?" he mumbled and wrinkled his nose. "Yuck! That's not real milk".

The milk was placed back in the fridge and Shizuo went to the staircase. He might as well check up on the flea.

* * *

><p>Since Shizuo had left the room, the tired raven-haired had tried to fall asleep. It took some time since his hip still hurt even though the pills had helped numb the pain a bit. But in the end he managed to fall asleep.<p>

The blonde carefully opened the door to Izaya's room and popped his head inside. The raven was asleep, alright. He moved closer and observed the boy's face. Izaya was sleeping peacefully, turning his head a bit in his sleep; lips slightly parted. [Why can't he look like that when I'm fucking him...] Shizuo heard himself think and frowned at himself.

Izaya moved his left leg a bit and frowned. "Hnnn..." he whined in his sleep.

"Hm?" he kneeled down beside the bed and carefully placed both his hands on the edge of the soft bed, and stared at Izaya's sleeping face.

"Oww..." he whined.

"No, no, no.." Shizuo whispered and played a bit with the other's hair.

"Nnn.." Izaya whimpered. He moved his head slightly against the hand without moving the rest of his body.

"Keep still" the blonde whispered and leaned forward, his face gently pressed against the soft edge of the bed. He continued to play with the other's hair, trying to calm him down. Hopefully.

"Mm.." Izaya let out after a while; face relaxing.

"Much better" Shizuo mumbled into the sheets.

Izaya's fingers on his right hand, which lay on top of the covers beside Shizuo, began twitching. "Mm" he let out again and moved his hand a bit.

[All those noises he makes... they're kinda soothing] Shizuo smiled a bit and dragged a finger down to Izaya's cheek, gently nuzzling the skin.

"Mmm..." he purred, a tiny smile tugging his lips.

Shizuo chuckled at the sight. "Cute.." he smirked.

Izaya's hand found Shizuo's which was placed on the bed beside Izaya's body. The raven slid his hand under Shizuo's and held it loosely.

Shizuo blinked in confusion and stopped nuzzling the other's cheek. He moved his hand away from the other's face and glared at his and Izaya's hands. They were almost holding hands. The blonde raised a brow.

Izaya whined softly and moved his head slightly, short after Shizuo's hand stopped nuzzling him; he squeezed the other's hand.

"Izaya?" Shizuo mumbled. What just happened was a bit weird.

Izaya moved his left leg again by mistake and hissed in his sleep. "Ah... Nnnn" he moaned as he tightened his grip on the others hand.

"O-oi.." Shizuo said and tried to keep Izaya from moving his legs. "Tch.." he complained and placed his hand back in Izaya's hair, nuzzling it.

Izaya relaxed into the gentle touch.

"Hrrmm.." he hummed. "I kinda need to go to the toilet..." he whispered.

"Then hurry" Izaya mumbled.

"Eh?" Shizuo frowned. "Are you awake?"

"Hurry..." Izaya mumbled again.

"Alright, alright" Shizuo mumbled and left the raven for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><em>"Hm? Shizu-chan? Why are you still here? And where are we?" Izaya asked confused as he looked around and took in his surroundings. He was lying in a bed made of comforting pillows in all sorts of colours. A palm tree made sure he was in the shade so the burning sun wouldn't be too much for him. They seemed to be on some sort of tropical island. With a small lake and palm threes. Quite beautiful.<em>

_The blonde didn't say anything. "Shizu-chan?" He said as he moved his leg a bit. "Oww..."_

_"No, no, no" Shizuo finally said as he took of his shoes as he kneeled down on the king sized bed beside Izaya while he began playing with Izaya's hair._

_"Shizu-chan? Hnn.. My hip hurts"_

_"Keep still" the blonde smiled gently at him._

_"Mm.." Izaya moaned at the gentle touch and closed his eyes._

_"Much better" the blonde said as he moved his hand down to nuzzle the raven-haired's cheek. Izaya smiled at the gentle gesture. "Cute" the blonde suddenly said. Izaya was still a bit confused by Shizuo's strange behaviour but moved his hand and found Shizuo's other hand; he held it loosely. But Shizuo didn't hold his. He just let him be._

_"Nnn.. What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, whining slightly as the gentle nuzzling stilled. Izaya squeezed Shizuo's hand when he didn't respond._

_"Izaya?"_

_"Yes, Shizu-chan? Ah.. My hip..."_

_"O-oi"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Tch"_

_"Eh?" The blonde looked a bit angry but it soon turned into a gentle smiled and Izaya smiled back at him and then Shizuo began nuzzling his hair again. Izaya immediately relaxed._

_"I kinda need to go to the toilet..." Shizuo suddenly said._

_"Then hurry"_

_"Eh? Are you awake?"_

_"What are you talking about? Of course I am" Izaya chuckled. "Hurry..." he smiled._

_"Alright, alright" the blonde smiled and left Izaya._

* * *

><p>Christine: Fluffy-time~<br>Signe: Wuhuu! And thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep reviewing! ;D


	5. Holding Hands

Shizuo lazily went up the stairs again and entered Izaya's room. "Back." he mumbled as he kneeled down beside the bed once again.

"Mhm." the other mumbled, twitching his fingers for Shizuo to hold his hand.

"Izaya, are you sleeping?" the raven simply mumbled something incomprehensible as an answer. "Hm?" Shizuo looked down at the other's hand. He carefully placed his hand on top of it and held onto it. Izaya smiled weakly as the other held his hand and he too loosely held onto Shizuo's hand. Shizuo looked back at Izaya's peaceful expression. He placed his elbow on the bed and rested his cheek against his hand.

Izaya then tried to roll over to lie on his left side which left him suddenly yelling and holding Shizuo's hand tightly. "Ah! Fuck!"

"Hey, hey!" Shizuo exclaimed and rose from the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Ow... That hurt.." he hissed, eyes closed tightly, as he lay on his back and slid his left hand down to his hip.

"Tch.. are you okay, Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"Shizu-chan?" he questioned as he turned his gaze to Shizuo. His eyes widened when he noticed that he was squeezing Shizuo's hand tightly and quickly let go. "W-what are you doing?" he exclaimed with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You started!" the blonde let out.

"Impossible! Ah.. Nn.." Izaya tried to just keep still and relax. [Seems like those pills aren't that good] he thought to himself.

"But you did.." the blonde mumbled annoyed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm _just fine._" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hold my hand." he let out. [Wait what? No! What? Wait... That was... I dreamed of that! Why did I dream of Shizu-chan? And why did I _like _dreaming about him? Wha-? I hate him!]

"Eh?" Shizuo blinked in surprise.

"I'm obviously joking. Stupid protozoan."

"Oh, right.."

"I'll just take another pill... Geez."

"How many did you have today?" Shizuo asked, frowning.

Izaya groaned in annoyance. "Two."

"Okay.. you know you can only take one more today, right?"

"Yes, yes, just hand it over."

Shizuo sighed but did as told. Izaya slowly tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. Maybe walking around really hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Need some help?" Shizuo said, looking innocent. Izaya growled but after trying for a few more minutes he sighed and nodded.

The blonde poured a glass of water and took a pill from the bottle. He sat down on the bed and gently helped Izaya up to a sitting position, by wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder. "Here" he mumbled and placed the pill in Izaya mouth. Shizuo took the glass of water and made Izaya drink half of the water. "Good boy." Shizuo chuckled.

"It's not funny." he grunted.

"Sorry.." Shizuo stopped chuckling immediately. He placed the glass back on the night table. "Want me to get out of your bed too?"

Izaya hesitated a bit. Did he want the blonde off? Well... He had to admit it felt comforting to have the blonde's arm around him. But he hated the guy, didn't he? "No..."

"A-alright.." Shizuo mumbled and leaned against the backboard of the bed.

"I just don't want to lie down all day." Izaya quickly said as he tried to get comfortable, leaning against Shizuo, and quickly accomplished.

"Hmm.." Shizuo mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing.. Oh, I left your TV on downstairs... better go turn it off." the blonde mumbled and was about to get out of bed but was stopped by Izaya.

"No. It doesn't matter. Don't move."

"Okay..." Shizuo said, nervously.

"Just let me sit like this until the pill starts working, ne? It hurts when you move."

"Sorry.." The blonde mumbled.

"You know, Shizu-chan." Izaya started.

"What?"

"I really do hate you."

"That.." Shizuo paused. "What did I do now?" he exclaimed confused.

"But... Well.. Maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought." he blushed slightly, looking angry.

"So, you like me?"

"N-no! I don't like you..."

"What are you saying? You're confusing me.."

"You're not very hard to confuse, _protozoan._"

"Hrrm.. shut up." the blonde growled.

"Hmm? From nice to furious in a split second. Interesting."

"From nice to furious. Blah blah blah." Shizuo said mockingly and crossed his arms.

"Hnn..." Izaya moaned as the arm behind him suddenly was removed. "That hurt.." he said calmly.

"Sorry.." Shizuo mumbled and snaked his arm under Izaya again, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"See? All nice again."

"I'll stay like this then."

Izaya tensed at first but then relaxed against Shizuo and closed his eyes. [What is this... feeling? I hate him, but I don't...]

There was a deep silence between them both but then Shizuo broke it. "What exactly did you dream before?" There was no response from the raven-haired. "Izaya?"

"Mm.."

"Are you sleeping again?" No response. The blonde sighed. "Thanks for leaving me here." he mumbled.

Izaya only nuzzled his head gently into the blonde's shoulder.

"Traitor."

"Shush."

"Hrrmm.." Shizuo growled.

"Could you go get my computer?"

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm."

"You're not going to do any work, Izaya.."

"Excuse me? Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"I can't just take a day off like that, Shizu-chan!"

"You have to!"

"Why? I'll just do it in bed anyway!"

"I won't let you."

"And _why _is that?" he hissed.

"Because. You need to relax."

"Hmmm? Shizu-chan... Are you telling the person you hate most to _relax_?"

"Yes, I am." Shizuo said determined.

"That's weird, ne?"

"Does it really matter? The point is, you're not getting any work done for some days... unless it's over your phone," he paused. "Or maybe I should confiscate that too?"

"No! I need my phone!"

"I can easily confiscate it.."

"Don't... Something important might come up." he sighed. And just as Shizuo was about to say something said phone began ringing. "Hm? Could you hand me that?" he asked, not sure if Shizuo would pick it up for him just to make sure it wasn't related to work.

The blonde scowled at the other but gave him his phone anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, how is it going, Izaya?"  
><em>  
>"Ah, Shinra. It's going just fine."<p>

_"Really? Well, I'm glad!"  
><em>  
>The blonde raised a brow, curiously listening.<p>

_"Did you take any pills?"_Shinra continued.

"Yeah, I've taken three today."

_"Eh? Already? You know you can only take three a day, right?"_

"I know. But I don't think these are strong enough."

_"Really? Oh, I can make Celty drop some stronger ones off later tonight then. But you can't take any of them until tomorrow, okay?"  
><em>  
>"Sure, sure." Izaya sighed.<p>

_"Have you stayed in bed?"_

"Of course I stayed in bed."

"Liar." Shizuo whispered. Izaya glared at Shizuo.

_"Eh? What was that, Izaya?"  
><em>  
>"Nothing, Shinra. Don't worry. I guess I went downstairs this morning to get something to drink," there were a few seconds of silence. "Shinra? Hello?"<p>

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_Shinra exclaimed so loud that Izaya had to remove the phone from his ear.

Shizuo almost jumped out of the bed in surprise.

"Hnn.." Izaya moaned lightly at the sudden commotion. "Keep still." he hissed quietly.

"Sorry." Shizuo hissed back.

"Jerk." he mumbled and put the phone back.

_"Izaya!"_

"Y-yes?"

_"Do you know what could have happened? Your hip is fractured! And it's stable! Walking can cause the sides of your hip to displace! Walk as little as possible!"_

"I was just going down to get some water.."

_"Bad excuse! Get someone to come help you out then! You have an extra bathroom upstairs right?"_

"I do."

_"Then use that! Don't go downstairs! Wait at least a week before you go downstairs, okay?"_

"Okay, okay... Geez, Shinra." Izaya sighed.

_"You better listen, Izaya..."  
><em>  
>"I will, I will."<p>

_"Good. Then take care of yourself and be sure to get someone to be with you everyday, okay?"_

"I will."

_"Good. Oh, and one more thing. I guess it won't be long before you'll need a shower. In that case, you have to sit down on a chair. Don't stand, your hip can't handle it yet."_

"Are you serious?"

_"Yes. I am."_

"Alright, alright..."

_"Good then. Bye bye!"_Shinra finished happily.

"Bye." Izaya hung up and sighed, handing his phone to Shizuo.

"You're a jerk!" Shizuo said a bit too late, but he didn't want to interrupt Izaya's and Shinra's conversation, and he definitely didn't want Shinra to think that he was at Izaya's place right now.

"Shut up." he sighed, resting his head against Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo kept silent even though he really wanted to shout at the other.

Now Izaya needed to find someone to come by and help him through the day. Well, Shizuo would come tomorrow and Saturday, so he just needed to find someone to come Friday and Sunday. Shizuo had said he would stay, but wasn't that just for that night? Anyway, he had to figure something out. [Okay.. Mairu and Kururi... No way... Too loud and hyper... Will do more harm than good.. Shinra is busy, Celty is busy too... Dotachin.. I don't want anyone to see me like this] he sighed at the thought. He hated to admit it, but Shizuo was pretty much the only one he could ask. And he didn't want to.

"What are you thinking about? You're completely lost in your thoughts." Shizuo asked.

"Shizu-chan..."

"What?"

"Would you... mind.. helping me for about.. a week?" he asked looking the other way. Embarrassing. Pathetic.

"Sure."

"Eh?" he let out surprised and turned his head to the blonde.

Shizuo looked at the raven-haired and sighed. "What?"

"You will?"

"Uh, yeah. It's the least I can do. Besides, I already told you that I was going to stay for the week"

[Oh.. Guilty...] Izaya thought sadly. [Wait, what? It's not like I wanted him to do it for me... No way!] "Thank you." he said turning his head away again.

Shizuo smiled at him. "Hungry?" he suddenly asked.

* * *

><p>Christine: Le gasp~ new chappie~<br>Signe: Yup! Enjoy~


	6. Pancakes And Wheelchairs

"Here. I hope it's good enough. I can't really cook anything else." Shizuo mumbled as he put the plate with pancakes on the night table.

"I'm surprised that Shizu-chan can make anything at all." Izaya mocked as he tried to lift his body into a sitting position.

Shizuo raised a brow and sat down next to Izaya. He swung his legs up on the bed, took the plate with pancakes and the fork. "Here, open up." he cut a little piece of the pancake off and stuck it on the fork.

Izaya raised a brow and glared at the blonde. He could manage to sit up properly and eat it himself if the stupid brute would just give him a minute! Or two.. Five... Half an hour. "Are you serious?" he said, resting his weight on his elbows. It hurt to rise, but the pill was still working a bit so he could manage to sit up! And he could do it within a damn minute... If Shizuo wouldn't mind helping with the pillow.

"Ah~" was all Shizuo said.

With help from his pillow, Izaya adjusted himself so that his upper body was at least rising a bit so he would be able to swallow the food better. "You're acting like someone who's taking care of children at a kindergarten. Maybe that was what Shizu-chan wanted to do for a living before he found out that his temper was awful?"

"Shut up and eat!" the blonde hissed.

"Ah, see, you snap too easily."

"You just know the right ways to make me angry."

"Practice makes perfect." he smirked.

"Will you just shut up and eat? You talk too much!"

"Eat what? Shizu-chan can't possibly make eatable food."

Shizuo let out a heavy sigh before leaving the plate back on the night table. "If that's how you want it. I'll be downstairs if you need me." the blonde got out of the bed and went to the door.

"You can't just leave me... You promised to help, ne?" he smirked.

"Not if you act like an idiot. No way am I going to help you!"

"It's not my fault you're so easy to annoy." Izaya slowly sat up, hissing at bit at the pain in his hip. [Fucking... shit..]

"I really hate you and your annoying mouth." Shizuo mumbled and crossed his arms.

Izaya didn't respond, he simply just arranged a pillow behind his back and leaned back with a sigh. He then glared at the plate with, apparently, pancakes. [He sure likes sweet things.] Izaya thought as he reached for the plate. [Great, out of reach.] He leaned towards the night table and held a hand on his hip in pain as he reached the plate and sat back upright.

Shizuo leaned up against the door and watched the raven-haired, intensively.

The raven looked at the food once more before he took the fork with the piece of pancake Shizuo had cut off, and shoved it into his mouth. To his surprise, it was actually pretty good. Though, it was very sweet. "So Shizu-chan-like." Izaya mumbled to himself in a whisper.

"Well?"

"I suppose it isn't _that _bad considering it is Shizu-chan who made it."

"Well, you _do_ have a heart." Shizuo mumbled and approached the bed again.

"Ah, even Shizu-chan must know it takes a heart for a human to be alive. Oh well, maybe you don't since you're not really human."

"Right now I regret that I didn't break your back or neck while I was at it. Stupid flea." Shizuo muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Izaya said and began eating the pancakes on his plate.

Shizuo sent the raven-haired a sarcastic smile and slowly sat down on the bed.

Izaya quietly ate his food and soon there was nothing left on the plate and he handed it to the blonde. "That was definitely better than nothing." he said. If Shizuo hadn't been there, Izaya probably wouldn't have got anything for dinner. And it tasted good too. But Izaya wasn't gonna admit it.

"You're welcome." Shizuo mumbled, still a bit annoyed.

_Knock, knock._

"Hm?" Izaya let out and looked towards the door. It sounded like his front door was being opened and he was sure he heard some voices.

"Izaya?" a voice called. "We're coming up." it finished.

"It's Shinra!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Oh, shit.." Shizuo mumbled and rose from the bed. He looked around in the room, finding nowhere to hide... except for the closet. "You're fucking kidding me." Shizuo mumbled angrily to himself and quickly went over to the closet. He opened the doors and glared at the coats and such hanging there. "What the hell!" he hissed and pushed himself in among the coats. "Fucking flea and his fucking coats!" Shizuo hissed angrily and closed the doors once he was inside.

Izaya watched, amused as the blonde fumbled with the clothes to get inside the closet. "Izaya?" Shinra called and knocked on the door before opening.

"Hey, Shinra, Celty."

"How are you doing? You have stayed in bed since last time we talked, right?"

"Of course. I got it when you practically ruined the hearing in my right ear."

"Good!" Shinra said happily, ignoring the last part of what Izaya had said.

"So, when can I leave my bed?"

"You can leave it when you need to go to the bathroom. But you have to use a wheelchair to get around. "Celty?" The dullahan nodded and made a wheelchair from her black shadows.

"Seriously?" Izaya sighed.

"Yes. And remember to sit on a chair when you take a bath. And you might need help too."

"Sure, sure."

"So, have you spoken with Shizuo after what happened?"

"Yes, and I swear it's like talking to a brain-dead monkey!" Shinra chuckled nervously.

"That's so mean, Izaya." With that, Celty began typing on her PDA before showing it to Izaya.

_"Are you sure you're alright? Did you get someone to come here?"_

"Yeah, I did. It's not a problem."

_"Oh, that's good then. Have you had dinner?"  
><em>  
>"Yes, I have just eaten."<p>

"Who made dinner for you?" Shinra interrupted.

"Mairu and Kururi did. They left about 15 minutes ago."

"Oh, okay." Shinra smiled happily. Good, he bought it. "Here are your pills." Shinra said and found a bottle of pills in a small plastic bag he had brought with him. He placed the bottle on the night table. "But don't take any before tomorrow, or they'll make you nauseous."

"Okay. I won't then."

"Great, then we'll let you rest. Oh, but before we leave, you need a special chair to sit on when taking a bath, or do you have one that's adjusted to your height?"

"I.. Don't think I have something so precise." Shinra gave Celty a glance and she made a chair out of her shadows. Surprisingly the chair was white. Oh well, the fact that dullahans exist in the first place is weird, right? "This is already adjusted to your height so that your feet touch the ground, which means your legs are bend in 90 degrees. That's best for your hip."

"Alright. I'll use that then. Thank you."

"Then we'll be leaving. See you."

"Yeah, bye." with that, Celty and Shinra left and when Izaya finally heard the sound of the front door closing, he sighed in relief. Good thing they didn't find out about Shizuo.

Shizuo literally fell face-first out of the closet, because of all the stuff Izaya kept in there. "Ow!" Shizuo hissed.

"Hm? Ahaha, what's wrong? Too big for my closet?" Izaya chuckled, amused.

"You've got too many things!" Shizuo muttered as he sat up on the floor.

"Do not. Did it hurt when you fell?" asked like he really cared.

"No it didn't."

"Aww.. That's too bad."

"I hate you!" he paused. "And you're the brain-dead monkey, not me!"

"Whoops, you heard that?" he smirked.

"Stupid flea.."

"Stupid protozoan." he mumbled and began sliding down to lie back down. God, those pills really weren't good enough.

"Anyway.. thanks for not telling them that I was in your closet." Shizuo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't want them to know you were here either, ne? Ah... Shit.." he mumbled in pain.

"Mhmm.." he paused. "And what's all this?" he asked, pointing towards the wheelchair and another chair.

Izaya looked towards where Shizuo pointed to as he lay down. "Some things I apparently have to use." he sighed.

"A wheelchair? What are you, 90?" Shizuo chuckled.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make sure you feel like you're 90 when I recover." he said bluntly, slightly angry when it was all Shizuo's fault.

"How in the world are you going to do that?"

"I'll find a way."

"Sure you will with that clever brain of yours." Shizuo mocked.

"Ah, so even Shizu-chan thinks I'm clever. That was the most clever thing you have said today." he paused. "Let me rephrase that.. that's the cleverest thing you have _ever _said."

"If I keep being nice to you, will I get something in return?" Shizuo asked in all seriousness, ignoring the other.

"Who knows? Maybe, maybe not."

"I sure hope I do."

"Mhmm?" Izaya hummed, questioning what the other meant by that.

"It's going to be hard work to be nice to you."

"Good luck then." he yawned.

"I'm going to need that, yeah. Thanks." the blonde mumbled.

"Mhm.. I already told you that you can just lea-" he stopped mid-sentence realising that he couldn't have Shizuo leave. He actually needed his help. How annoying.

"I can just what?"

"Go downstairs and watch TV or whatever stupid protozoans, such as yourself, do. I'm tired. It's late."

"Alright, alright. Geez, are you on your period or something?" Shizuo mumbled as he took the plate and went to the door.

"I don't know whether or whether not you paid attention in school, but that is only possible for females." he mocked tiredly.

"I think you know what I meant, wise-ass." Shizuo smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>Signe: Haha, I, I mean, <em>we <em>hope you like this chapter! ;D  
>- I'm getting tired of repeating myself, but here we go again… Christine left for France yesterday. But before she left, we managed to get two chapters of Bedridden edited so I'll update one more chapter sooner or later! :D<p> 


	7. Humiliated

Shizuo had been twisting and turning around on the couch for several hours now and it was driving him nuts. He had to face the fact that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep. He sighed as he turned on the TV and glared at the screen without really _looking _at it. 08.43am was the time, and Shizuo could shoot himself for not sleeping a bit longer. It was way too early for him to get up at about nine in the morning!

In his room Izaya was glaring at the ceiling like it had an answer for him as to why he had so suffer from a fractured hip which made him immobile. He couldn't do _anything _and it was starting to get on his nerves. Shizuo had refused to let him have his laptop so he couldn't get his work done either. How annoying.

Shizuo sighed and got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He had to drink water since Izaya didn't have the milk he liked. He yawned as he poured himself a glass of water and headed back to the living room. It was a bit cold in the room, since Shizuo was wandering around in his boxers. He slumped back down on the couch and stared at the TV.

"Hm?" Was that the sound of the TV? "Shizu-chan?" Izaya called; a bit embarrassed that he was actually hoping the blonde was awake.

Shizuo frowned as he thought he heard something. He turned the volume on the TV down and waited if the sound would appear again. He shrugged after a couple of seconds of silence and turned the volume up again.

"Shizu-chan? Hey, are you awake?"

The blonde focused on something on the TV which made him chuckle a bit.

"You can't be seriou-ow.." he whined. "Why does it have to hurt so much?" he said through gritted teeth. He could hear the sound of the TV clearly and he hoped the screen would somehow shatter and hit Shizuo directly in the heart so he would just die. Or... did he really want that? "Shizu-chan?" he tried again.

There was no response from the blonde.

"Dammit, Shizu-chan!" he practically screamed only to wince in pain. "Oww.."

"Shit!" Shizuo practically spilled the water as he heard Izaya screaming. The water had accidently hit his boxers, so it looked like he had wet himself. He sighed as he looked down at himself. The blonde didn't bother with his clothes and wrapped the blanket around his body as he walked up the stairs to Izaya's room. He carefully opened the door. "Izaya?" the blonde asked as he popped his head into the room to look at Izaya.

"Hnnnn... Stupid brute!" he cursed.

"W-what?" he blinked in confusion.

"Just... get me some water." he said as calm as he possibly could. His hip hurt really bad and not only was it painful, but it irritated him. And so did the brute.

"Okay." the blonde did as he was asked and came back with a glass of water for Izaya. "Here." he smiled wryly.

"I.. can't." Izaya let out.

"Hm?" Shizuo frowned.

"Grnn." Izaya growled. "Okay, okay." he slowly slid up to rest his weight on his elbows. "I'm not sitting up any further than this."

"Oh.." Shizuo sat down on the bed and tilted the glass, so Izaya could drink some water. "Better?" he asked as he pulled the glass away.

"No.. I would like to take a pill with the water."

"So demanding." Shizuo mumbled but took a pill from the bottle anyway. He plopped it in Izaya's mouth without warning and made him drink some water with the pill.

Izaya drank the water and swallowed the pill even though the sudden motion startled him. After drinking the rest of the water, he laid back down with his eyes closed tightly, waiting impatiently for the pill to work. Hopefully, it would be stronger and last longer than the others.

"Slept alright?" Shizuo suddenly asked, looking at Izaya.

"Hm? Yeah. Managed to sleep through most of the night." he replied casually. "You?" [Why am I asking?]

"Not really. I mean. Your couch is soft and all, but not really that comfortable when you have been lying there for several hours." Shizuo shrugged.

"Back ache?" he heard himself ask. But he remembered himself having fallen asleep on it and had woken up with an annoying pain in the back.

"Well, kinda." he smiled weakly.

"That's too bad. Sorry." he mumbled, slightly taken back at his own words.

The blonde raised a brow. "Suddenly you care about me? I'm surprised." he chuckled.

"I don't. But I know the feeling of an annoying ache in the back from sleeping on the couch. That's all."

"Right. Now, I'd like to bring back the old you by saying this: Geez, Izaya. You stink don't you think you need a bath?" Shizuo held onto his nose and got off the bed.

"I agree I need a bath. But I do not stink." he said and opened his eyes. The pill was starting to work, and it was definitely better than the other ones.

"You do!" Shizuo waved a hand in front of him, mocking the other male.

"Stupid brainless protozoan. I don't smell bad. But I don't know how to do this whole shower thing." he sighed.

"Well, you've got a problem there, don't you?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Rhhnn." he complained, annoyed. "Help.." he let out.

"I'm not helping you take a shower! NO WAY!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Wha-? No, you idiot! I have to get in the wheelchair!"

"Fine." Shizuo snorted and got the wheelchair for Izaya. He removed the covers from Izaya's body and helped him to the edge of the bed.

"Hnn..." he whined softly and leaned his head against Shizuo's shoulder. "What now?"

"Eh, can you somehow slide down onto the chair? I'll support you." Shizuo suggested.

"Okay." Izaya somehow managed to sit down in the chair with support from Shizuo. Well, the blonde pretty much lifted him. He sighed as he was finally somehow comfortable in the chair and leaned back. It hurt to be moved over there but it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt before he had swallowed the pill.

"Well, that went well." Shizuo smiled.

"Somehow."

"Okay, eh. Bathroom?" Shizuo mumbled.

"Yes. The one on this floor." How awkward.

"Right.." Shizuo mumbled and pushed the wheelchair over towards a door, which lead to the bathroom. Shizuo opened the door and rolled the wheelchair inside. "Don't you normally handle these things on your own?" Shizuo frowned. "I mean, you don't need me to push you around, do you?"

"Do you want to help or not?" To be honest he was embarrassed beyond comprehension that he had to use a wheelchair and it was only worse to know that Shizuo was the one pushing him around. "But I suppose I can do it myself. But since you offered I'd let you."

"Sorry, I've just seen people handling these things by themselves..." Shizuo apologized.

"I can do it myself." he said determined.

"Alright.." Shizuo nodded. "Well, I'll just leave you then.." Shizuo mumbled and left the bathroom.

"Shizu-chan.. The chair.."

"Huh?" he came back in, frowning. "What?"

"The chair.."

"Chair? Oh, you mean this one out here?" he said and came back with the chair Izaya was talking about.

"Yes, that one." he sighed. He hated to admit it, but he would need help to get from the wheelchair and into that chair. And he felt a bit sorry for Shizuo, for making him support his weight all the time since the blonde already had a back ache. Wait, what? No he didn't! He wanted to make the blonde's pain worse! Didn't.. he?

"Okay then." Shizuo put the chair down and sighed.

"I'm not allowed to stand." Izaya suddenly said, looking the other way.

"So? Can't you just, you know. Sit down and wash yourself?" Shizuo raised a brow.

"Yes. But I... can't.. get from here to the chair." he mumbled.

"Oh, are you trying to tell me that you need some help?" Shizuo smiled sheepishly.

Izaya nodded; irritated that he had to admit it. But there was no helping it if he wanted to take a shower.

"Okay. Just, try not to squirm around too much." Shizuo mumbled and carefully picked Izaya up from the wheelchair and over into the other chair, which was placed in the shower cabin.

"Nnn... Not that bad. Those pills really are much better than the others." Izaya said. Oh, how embarrassed he was! His pride had never been that low before.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you then." Shizuo smiled weakly as he held onto the blanket wrapped around his almost-naked body.

Izaya growled in embarrassment of what he was about to say. "Shizu-chan.."

"Yes?" Shizuo was halfway out of the bathroom when Izaya had said his name. Or, maybe not his _real _name, but that lame nickname he had been given. The blonde turned around to see a blushing Izaya.

"I need help.." he muttered, looking the other way.

"With what?" Shizuo waited patiently for Izaya to answer.

"E-everything.. Ne?"

"I'm not going to help you shower..." Shizuo murmured while fiddling with the blanket.

"Please.." Izaya sighed. Could it be more humiliating?

"You're kidding me." Shizuo said bluntly. His skin turning from slightly tanned to pale white. "You're fucking kidding me." he repeated.

"I don't find it very funny myself."

Shizuo sighed heavily but gave up. "What.. do you want me to do, then?" he mumbled, looking away.

"I can wash my hair myself. I think the problem is my legs since I would like to prevent moving them. At least moving them while bending forward since that's what hurts most."

Shizuo's expression turned into a grimace. "You're keeping your underwear on, right?".

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." he snapped.

"I don't want to look at it while I'm helping you get a shower." Shizuo growled through gritted teeth.

"Then I'll leave them on. Geez."

"Thank you." Shizuo sighed in relief.

"Hey, I'm the victim here... Anyway... Let's just get it over with."

* * *

><p>Signe: Look forward to the next chapter! *creepy fangirl face*<p> 


	8. Unexpected Gentleness

"Yeah, whatever.." the blonde sighed. "How are we gonna do this?"

"I can wash my upper body and hair myself, like I said. It's my legs that's the problem.." he paused, feeling extremely embarrassed. "I could do what I can manage myself firstly?"

"Alright." Shizuo nodded and grabbed the showerhead. He gave Izaya the bottle with the shampoo and shower gel.

"You have to remove the blanket so it won't get wet." Izaya told him as he put the bottle with shower gel in his lap.

"Wh-what?" Shizuo gulped. He didn't want Izaya to misunderstand what had happened earlier.

"Hm? Just take it off, Shizu-chan. I'm sure you're wearing your boxers, ne?"

"I am.. But-"

"Then it's not a problem." Izaya interrupted.

"Okay." Shizuo gulped and went behind Izaya as to hide his wet boxers. He ripped the blanket off and tossed it out of the shower cabin. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'm not really comfortable with Shizu-chan standing behind me like that."

"I won't do anything to you." Shizuo sighed and turned the water on. He let the showerhead hover above Izaya's head, slowly soaking his hair.

"I think it's enough now." Izaya said shyly.

"Okay." The blonde turned the water off. [Great, if he sees it I'll just tell him that the water splashed me.] Shizuo thought with a smile. Problem solved.

The raven squeezed some shampoo in his hands, rubbed them together and began rubbing it into his hair. "W-water?" he stuttered nervously.

"Tilt your head backwards so you won't get soap in your eyes." Shizuo mumbled.

"What a gentleman you are for caring." Izaya mocked bluntly as he did as told.

Shizuo turned the water on and washed the soap out of Izaya's hair. "Why am _I_ doing this?" Shizuo said and removed his hand from Izaya's hair.

"What a coincidence. I was thinking the same." Izaya quickly said as he snapped out of his relaxed state. The brute could actually be gentle. "Not… that I particularly mind."

"So you want me to continue?"

"I don't mind if that's what you want."

"Sure." Shizuo mumbled and continued what he was doing before, washing the soap out of the hair. He gently ran his fingers through the raven's hair. "You look so relaxed." Shizuo chuckled.

"S-shut up.." he blushed.

"If that's what you want." Shizuo smiled.

"Great." Why did the brute insist on being so gentle?

"Okay. Done." Shizuo mumbled and turned the water off.

Izaya rubbed his eyes and gently threw the shampoo bottle to the floor. He squeezed some shower gel into his hand and began washing his arms, chest, stomach and neck at first. But when it came to his back he had some trouble. He tried leaning forward and managed to get some soap on.

"Do you need help with the back?" Shizuo watched the other male trying to cover himself in the soap.

"Y-yeah.." he admitted with an irritated sigh. It hurt his hip to squirm around like that… so he might as well accept the help.

Shizuo left the showerhead on the wet tiles and grabbed the shower gel. He squeezed some of the liquid into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and gently spread the soap on the other's back.

"Hm? I'm surprised Shizu-chan can be this gentle."

"I guess I do unexpected things, huh?" Shizuo smiled. "Lift your arms."

"What?" he questioned but did as Shizuo asked while he spoke.

The blonde dragged his hands up to Izaya's armpits to cover them in soap. He slowly moved them down Izaya's chest, absent-minded as he brushed his palms down over Izaya's hardened nipples.

"S-Shizu-chan… I already washed my chest…"

"I know, just wanted to get rid of the soap." Shizuo chuckled and removed his hands from Izaya's chest.

"Sure." Izaya said and waited for the blonde to wash his legs. Could it get more awkward? Hopefully not. It was already embarrassing enough as it was. He just wanted to get it over with.

Shizuo kneeled down in front of Izaya and grabbed the bottle with the soap. He spread the soap onto Izaya's thighs, gently brushing against the skin. The blonde chuckled a bit as he finished. "If you keep blushing like that, your cheeks will stay with that colour forever." He smiled as he looked up at the other male.

"I-I'm not blushing. I do not blush. It's just… the hot steam."

"Right." Shizuo chuckled and grabbed the showerhead, and turned the water on. The blonde started washing the other's upper body, letting the soap slide down the naked chest.

"This is unbelievably humiliating." Izaya sighed and looked the other way.

"Well, you'll just have to live with it." Shizuo quickly washed Izaya's upper body and moved down to his thighs.

Izaya growled in response. "Ah…" he gasped. "Careful, ne? Even though the pill is working, it still hurts."

"Sorry, I'm being as gentle as I can." Shizuo mumbled and continued.

"There are so many insults to throw at what you just said. But I suppose that would be a stupid move to make in my current situation." He paused. "Sorry to tell you this… but I'm afraid my boxers… have to come off.." he said while looking the other way as the blood rushed to his cheeks, making them red from embarrassment.

"I told you, I'm not looking at _that _while I'm helping you." Shizuo mumbled. "But if it's really necessary, then okay. But I'm not touching it." Shizuo muttered.

"You had no problem touching 'it' a few days ago."

"This is different. Unless…" Shizuo looked away.

"Unless?" Izaya watched the blonde and raised a brow curiously.

"Never mind." Shizuo smiled.

"What?"

"Never mind. Here, let's get those off then." Shizuo mumbled.

"Okay?" Shizuo stood up and leaned over Izaya who reluctantly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck so the brute could lift his body a bit from the chair, so that the blonde could carefully pull his boxers down.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked as the boxers were halfway off. "They're pretty hard to get off, since they've gotten wet." The blonde mumbled.

"Y-yeah.. Just get them off, ne?" It really hurt and he was amazingly grateful that he had taken a pain-killer before making his way into the bathroom.

"I'm on it. Take it easy." Shizuo mumbled. "I think you can sit down now." The blonde said as he carefully pushed Izaya down on the chair.

Izaya looked down at his hip and saw his skin was slightly bruised with blue and red marks. It didn't look bad, but it hurt like crazy.

Shizuo pulled the boxers down to Izaya's ankles and then off. "What are you waiting for?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to wash yourself?"

"Not with you watching, stupid."

"You're right. I regret what I said. I wouldn't mind doing it for you." Shizuo smiled smugly.

"Out. Now. Or turn. Around." He said bluntly, yet in a serious tone.

"Easy." Shizuo backed away from Izaya and turned around.

"The showerhead…"

Shizuo went back and gave Izaya the showerhead. He turned the water on and went back to sit by the door.

With the blonde turned away, Izaya quickly washed his private part. "Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?" The blonde looked over his shoulder.

Izaya then turned the showerhead towards the blonde, making the water splash directly in the blonde's face.

Shizuo turned back around and growled. "I really hate you."

"And I'm beyond happy to tell you that your feelings are mutual."

"Turn the water off!" Shizuo half-yelled.

Izaya chuckled and pointed the showerhead away from the blonde again. "Angry?"

"Very angry." Shizuo mumbled, turned around and approached the raven-haired.

"You really are too easy to anger, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah, well. What can I do about it?" the blonde mumbled and turned the water off. "Look, my boxers are all wet now." Shizuo muttered.

"Then take them off?"

"You want to see me naked that much?" the blonde frowned.

"No. It's just uncomfortable to walk around in wet boxers. Besides, you should take a shower as well, once I'm dressed." Okay, taking his boxers off _hurt_. He couldn't wait to find out how much it would hurt to get some fresh on. And he would like to wear some nightwear as well.

"Alright. But I guess I'll have to help you dry yourself." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya sighed. "There are towels in the cupboard to the right for the sink."

"Okay." Shizuo found a towel and went back to Izaya. "Maybe you should try drying yourself first." The blonde mumbled and handed Izaya the towel.

"Of course. I can do it myself." He said determined and began rubbing the towel against his chest and arms. It was a bit more difficult when it came to his back, but he managed to do it and dried his thighs too, though it was quite painful despite having downed a pain-killer earlier.

"You need some help with your legs?" the blonde asked.

Izaya grunted in displease and held the towel out to Shizuo, while looking the other way. It truly was humiliating.

Shizuo kneeled down before the raven-haired and started drying the other's legs. "Where do you keep your underwear?" the blonde mumbled.

"In a drawer beside my closet.." Izaya muttered.

"Okay." Shizuo mumbled and left Izaya in the chair to go get some clean boxers for him. He went back to Izaya with a pair of boxers. "I thought you had some boxers with hearts on them or something." The blonde chuckled and stretched the boxers out in front of him.

"Of course not. I don't have the same taste as Shizu-chan." he mocked.

"Uuh, backfire." The blonde winked. "So, how do you plan on doing this?"

"The same was as I got the others off I guess?" he sighed. Oh, how he hated it!

"Alright, hold these." Shizuo handed Izaya the boxers and gently pulled Izaya up from the chair. "Lean on me. You're still wet on your butt." Shizuo mumbled and took the towel.

Izaya wrapped his arm around Shizuo's neck. "D-dry the chair off too, or I'll just get my boxers wet."

"Yeah." Shizuo dried the chair off first and then dried Izaya's lower back and butt. He dried the back of Izaya's thighs.

"Nnn.." Izaya let out softly, hoping Shizuo would be done soon.

"There. Give me the boxers." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya handed Shizuo said red boxers and Shizuo bent down to pull them on. "Ow.." Izaya moaned lowly as the boxers were pulled up to his hips; his grip on Shizuo tightened softly. It wasn't all _that _bad since he had taken a pill, but it still hurt quite a bit.

"Done." Shizuo mumbled and stood up straight.

"Great.. Guess I'll.. need the other chair now.."

"Yeah." Shizuo helped Izaya over into the wheelchair. "I'll just help you over to your bed and then I'll take a shower." The blonde mumbled and pushed Izaya to his bed and helped him lie down.

"Finally." The raven sighed. "I guess I'll just skip the nightwear. You know where the towels are. Just take one, ne?"

Shizuo nodded and went back into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Signe: Shower scene done~ Did you like it? xD<br>Christine: I did.


	9. Falling In Love?

It was evening and Izaya had just eaten another set of pancakes. He was grateful that the blonde had helped him shower, though he would never let the blonde know. Or maybe a little 'thank you' would be a good idea? "Are you sleeping over again?".

"Yeah." Shizuo breathed out. They were both sitting in Izaya's bed.

"You should sleep at home, Shizu-chan. Sleeping on the couch isn't a very good idea, ne?" Why would he care?

"Nah, it doesn't matter. I'll stay."

"Your choice." He shrugged. He had already taken two of the three pills he was allowed to take that day and had decided he would save the last for when he was going to bed. Which was soon.

"Geez, there's nothing special on TV at all." Shizuo sighed as he flicked through the channels.

"Guess not." Izaya replied casually. He wasn't really paying attention and had already closed his eyes. He yawned and slowly slid down to lie properly. He frowned at the pain in his hip while doing so.

The blonde leaned further back against the back of the bed. He stared blindly at the TV-screen.

"Could you hand me the glass and one of the pills?" Izaya suddenly asked. He might as well take it and just fall asleep.

"Sure." The blonde mumbled and handed the other said glass and pill. He yawned as he slumped further down on the bed.

"Tired?" he asked, raising his body slightly to swallow the pill with help from the water. He was pretty tired himself, and was ready to fall asleep any given minute when the pill was working. His hip did hurt quite a bit.

"Uh, no." Shizuo said sarcastically. His eyes were slowly closing from sleepiness.

"Liar." Izaya chuckled. "Nnn.." he moaned lowly at the pain in his hip.

"Hm? Are you okay?" the blonde mumbled tiredly.

"Yes. It just hurts." He paused, sighing. Then he got an idea. "You know what… lay down."

"Eh?" Shizuo raised a brow.

"Just do it."

"Fine." The blonde slowly lay himself down beside Izaya. "Now what?"

"I can't seem to lie properly.." he started, slightly lifting the upper part of his body. "I need your arm as a pillow." He said determined, though he blushed a bit. It was only because he couldn't get himself comfortable. The pillow didn't feel right and he couldn't puff it to make his head lie up higher. It wasn't because he actually _wanted _to lie close to the blonde. No way. He just wanted to get comfortable and fall asleep.

"You already have a pillow, what the hell?" the blonde frowned and stared at the raven.

"I can't get comfortable right now and my hip hurts."

"That's a weird explanation." Shizuo sighed. "Fine." He let out as he gently slipped his arm under Izaya's head, slipping closer to him. "Better?"

Izaya lay his head down on the blonde's arm and shifted to get himself comfortable. His head almost lay on Shizuo's shoulder when he felt convenient and relaxed. Their sides brushed against each other and Izaya could feel the blonde's body heat through the covers. "Yeah.." he blushed. It's not like he liked it. No. He definitely didn't like it. He just wanted to be comfortable. Yes. That was it.

Shizuo laid his other hand under his head and watched the TV again, completely ignoring the other's snuggling.

[How annoying… I don't feel comfortable because I'm lying with Shizu-chan… No, that's not why. Not at all. Because I hate him. I really do.] Izaya thought as he lay there. Or maybe.. he didn't _really _hate him all that much. He thought about it over and over again but couldn't seem to figure out what he really felt at that moment. That craved a test. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya started.

"Mhmm?" Shizuo mumbled, half asleep. He wasn't actually watching the TV anymore; it was just showing flashing images in the background.

"Could you… scratch my arm?" he asked, feeling stupid the moment he said it.

"Scratch your arm? Why?" the blonde frowned.

"Because it's a bit.. itchy.."

Shizuo sighed heavily before moving his arm, which was under Izaya's head, and began to gently scratch Izaya's lower arm. As Shizuo felt more tired after a few minutes of scratching, the so-called scratches turned into a soft nuzzling; his fingers gently brushing against the skin on the raven's arm. He let a long yawn escape his lips and his eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

How annoying. No matter how much Izaya wanted to come up with a bad excuse there was no possible way for him to escape the fact that what Shizuo did… actually felt good. Did that mean he didn't hate the brute? It must, right? There wasn't any other explanation.

* * *

><p>"Hn.." Shizuo let out as he slowly opened his eyes. He closed them again short after and tried to move his arm, but realized it was futile since it was stuck under something. Frowning, he turned his head, re-opened his eyes and saw Izaya's calm face in front of him. The raven had snuggled his face into the blonde's shoulder.<p>

"Mm.." the raven breathed out.

Shizuo kept watching the raven's face. He seemed so peaceful.

Izaya was somewhere in between sleep and awareness. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision and found himself looking at the blonde. "Shizu-chan?" he mumbled, still unsure if he saw correctly.

"Uh, yeah?" the blonde quickly looked away. He had definitely been staring at the flea for too long.

"Shizu-chan.. What are you doing in my bed?" he yawned.

"Uh, it was impossible for me to leave, since your head was lying on top of my arm." Shizuo muttered.

"Or maybe you liked lying this close to me?"

"Don't blame me! You wanted to lie like this in the first place!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Calm down. I'm not mocking you, Shizu-chan." [What am I saying? It's like I wanted him to sleep beside me! But.. isn't that what I actually want?].

"Whatever." Shizuo snorted. "Would you mind moving your head? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Too bad for you."

"What exactly are you saying?" the blonde raised a brow. "You want me to stay?"

"Just go to the bathroom already.." he blushed. He couldn't just tell the blonde how he felt. Last night's experiment had proven that he actually liked the blonde. But after all, as far as he knew, the blonde still hated him. If he went and told him Shizuo would mock him with it forever or punch him or maybe just be embarrassed and leave. No, there was no way he could tell him.

"Thanks." The blonde mumbled and slipped his arm away from under Izaya's head. He lazily walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Christine: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Continue~<p> 


	10. Movies

As Shizuo went to the bathroom, Izaya began thinking like crazy. Okay, he was in love with the blonde. What a drag. But maybe it would be best to just tell him? _Or_, he could let him know through his actions! Yes, he could definitely do that! That would surely work. If the brute wasn't too dim to figure it out.

"Ahh.." Shizuo sighed in relief as he entered Izaya's bedroom again. "Feeling better?" he asked as he carefully sat down on the bed.

"W-well.. Yeah, it's not as bad as it was four days ago."

"Good. That means your hip is healing, and I can go home soon." Shizuo chuckled.

Ouch. Considering he had just discovered his love for the blonde, that comment hurt. "Yes, finally I get rid of the fly on the windscreen of my life."

"What fly?" Shizuo asked confused.

Izaya glared at the blonde for a few seconds before he started laughing at him. "You.. you really are dim, Shizu-chan!"

"What?" the blonde raised a brow.

"Never mind, never mind." He chuckled. "I can't wait to leave my bed, though." He said to change the subject.

"I understand." Shizuo smiled.

"Hm?" Izaya let out. "Oh, yeah, you spent a lot of time in bed when you were younger."

"Yeah, well. I got used to it. But I'll admit that it wasn't fun." Shizuo smiled.

"And I agree. It isn't. Must have been much worse as a kid, though. I remember running all over the place with excitement, never taking a break from playing." He chuckled. He decided to really act nicely to Shizuo. Maybe then the blonde would understand how he felt.

He smiled as a response. How come the flea was being so talkative all of a sudden? "Well, you didn't lift heavy objects."

"No, I certainly didn't. I guess you're lucky your body got stronger with each break."

[Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?] Shizuo thought to himself. "Uh, sure.. I guess. Uhm, are you hungry or something?"

"Not really." He said, not wanting to part with the blonde. "So, what was the worst thing that happened to you?"

"Why are you asking?"

Izaya shrugged. "Casual question. I know a lot about you but there are still things I don't know, ne?" he smiled.

"I don't quite get it…" Shizuo frowned. "But… I guess… When I lifted the fridge the first time was probably the worst thing…" he shrugged.

"Must have hurt."

"It did." The blonde shrugged again.

"You seem like you haven't given it much thought." He chuckled.

"Not really. But seriously, why are you asking about such things?"

"I'm bored."

"Well, this is even more boring." Shizuo sighed. "Don't you have any films you want to watch?"

"I think Mairu and Kururi left some last time they were here. But I think they're all Disney movies and maybe a few animes. All in all, it's cartoons."

"You don't like Disney films?"

"No.." Actually, he hardly watched anything but cartoons. And the films he had weren't his sisters' but his own.

"Aww, how disappointing. I like Disney films." Shizuo chuckled lightly. "You sure you don't want to watch one?"

"I don't mind if that's what you want."

"Really?" Shizuo smiled widely. "Which ones do you… oh, sorry, your _sisters _have?"

Did the blonde know he was lying? No, he was too stupid to figure it out all on his own, right? "Hmm... The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Beauty and The Beast, Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, The Jungle Book… Hercules, Mulan… Tarzan, Lilo and Stitch, Chicken Little.. Umm… Bolt, Tangled, The Tigger Movie, Winnie The Pooh, Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood… There should be more.. Umm… 101 Dalmatians, The AristoCats, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and… Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and The Lion King 2. And.." he thought for a second. "I think that's about all of them. Maybe I forgot a few. But that's those I remember right now."

"Geez. Your sisters like Disney films…" Shizuo mumbled. "Uh, well. I wouldn't mind watching Mulan. It's a great film. What do you think?" the blonde smiled.

"I like it too. Let's watch that." He smiled. Wait, hadn't he just told the blonde he didn't like Disney movies? Damn.. Now it would be hard to deny it.

"Hmm.." Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "So you _do _like Disney films?"

Great, _now _Shizuo decided to get smart. "Fine, fine, yes, I do. Just leave it." He muttered.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed. "Alright I will." He mumbled and rose from the bed. "Oh, do you have any kinds of sweets and such in this house? I can't watch a film without candy…"

"You're such a child." He chuckled. "Hmm.. I guess I have some chips and popcorn. Does that work for my little Shizu-chan?" he teased, not even noticing nor considering his choice of words.

"I think it might just be okay. Any cokes?" Shizuo asked, completely overhearing the last part of what Izaya said.

"Hmm.. I think I have some hidden in the fridge."

"Hidden? Hmm." Shizuo chuckled. "I'll find it. "But, err… where do you hide your films? I mean… those Disney films your sisters have here?"

"They're.. in the cupboard near my TV."

"Okay." Shizuo nodded and left the raven to go get the film, the chips, popcorn and whatever kind of candy he could find in the kitchen.

"And bring some water too!" he yelled, not sure if Shizuo heard it. Oh well, next task would be to sit up properly, and he hadn't taken a pill yet. But it didn't hurt as bad as it had, so he could survive. It wasn't all that bad anymore. It just still hurt. He slowly sat up, frowning at the pain. "Not _that _bad.." he mumbled to himself. He was still gonna take one of those magical pain-killers though.

A few minutes later Shizuo came back up into the room. "Here's your _water._" Shizuo mocked and placed a glass of water on the night table. He put the disc into the DVD-player and handed the remote control to Izaya. "I'll be right back." Shizuo mumbled and left once again.

"Hm?" Izaya questioned but shrugged it off and started the TV along with the DVD-player and the commercials began. He took a pill and swallowed it with help from the water. As he watched the commercials for some other Disney movies on the movie, he got an idea. [I wonder if Shizu-chan will let me.]

"Ahh, there we go." Shizuo smiled to himself and entered the room again. He placed the bowl with popcorn and the bag of chips on the bed. "Found some cokes." Shizuo smiled and placed the two cans on the night table too.

"Great.." Izaya looked down at his hands for a second. He took a deep breath and began pushing himself forward until he was sitting about a meter from the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo chuckled, a bit surprised at the sudden movement.

"I'm moving to give you some space." He murmured. "You can take the pillows and get yourself comfortable."

"What? You want me to sit behind you?"

"If you don't mind." He mumbled.

"Uhm, why?"

"Just do it, Shizu-chan.."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to freak out." Shizuo mumbled and crawled to sit down behind Izaya. "Uhm.." he slowly spread his legs to make room for Izaya. He then fluffed the pillows behind him and leaned back. "Alright.." the blonde mumbled.

Izaya tugged in the covers and pulled them with him as he moved back a bit and leaned back against Shizuo, pulling the covers over them as well. His head lay against Shizuo's shoulder and he had to admit that he felt good sitting that close to Shizuo's warm body.

"C-comfortable?" Shizuo stuttered. He coughed as to calm down.

"Y-yeah.. You?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"I'm fine." Shizuo mumbled. "Let's just watch the film, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Signe: Here comes the fluff! Hope you guys like it! :D<br>Christine: Oh god, the fluff! *dies*


	11. Cuddling Attempt

The film began and Izaya was starting to feel the consequences of having moved around too much. His hip stung in pain and the pills weren't working yet. It would probably take about ten or 15 more minutes before they would start working, which meant he had to suck it up and wait for them to numb the pain. It sure was a real pain in the ass. Izaya tried to relax but it was easier said than done. He squeezed his eyes shut and unwillingly let out a low whimper of pain.

"Eh? Izaya, are you alright?" Shizuo mumbled and placed a hand on the other's upper arm, gently stroking it.

"It hurts." He said calmly, though there was a hint of pain in his voice. The feeling of Shizuo's soft strokes seemed to calm him down and relax him a bit.

"Want to sit differently?" The blonde mumbled.

"No." Izaya replied a little too fast for his own liking. But he truly didn't want to sit in any other way than they did. He felt good sitting like that, and he wasn't hurting because of his current position. He was hurting because he had moved around too much. "This is fine. It aches because I moved around too much."

"Ah, okay. If you say so." Shizuo grabbed his coke and took a sip of it.

Izaya wanted to ask if he could have a taste of Shizuo's coke just to get an indirect kiss, but he couldn't seem to say anything because of how his hip hurt. He had to admit it was getting better but it still hurt quite badly. The other days, he had taken a pain-killer before moving but that day he moved and then took a pill. A stupid choice.

After placing the coke back on the night table, Shizuo grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed some in his mouth. He looked down at his palm and took one of the chips. He sneaked it around to Izaya's mouth and teasingly stuffed it in the mouth.

"Umpft! Hm?" Izaya questioned but chewed on what Shizuo had put into his mouth and titled his head to look at the blonde in question.

"Thought you wanted some." The blonde shrugged.

"They taste good.." Izaya smiled weakly. "Thank you." He said and turned his gaze to the TV, though he closed his eyes again.

"Yeah.." the blonde mumbled. They both stayed silent for a while, just watching the film.

After a while, the pain in Izaya's hip subsided and he felt better. He sighed in relief and finally began watching the movie.

Shizuo sniffed in some sweet scent filling the air around his head. "What's that smell?" the blonde mumbled.

"Hm? What smell?"

"Something sweet." Shizuo inhaled another deep breath.

Izaya sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything. Maybe it's the chips?"

"They don't smell sweet?" Shizuo frowned. "It's something.. strawberry-like."

"Strawberry? There are no strawberries in here. Are you sure it's not something else?"

"It's right here," the blonde paused. "Wait a second." He soon after buried his face in Izaya's hair, inhaling the sweet scent. "It's your hair!" he exclaimed as he pulled back.

Izaya could feel his cheeks heat up when Shizuo buried his face in his hair. "O-oh.. Yeah, must be my shampoo."

"Hmm.." Shizuo hummed.

"W-what?"

"Girly~." The blonde mocked and ruffled the raven's hair.

"It's not.." Izaya muttered. "I like this smell…"

"Amazing.." Shizuo mumbled. "You really are weird."

Izaya shrugged. He didn't feel like arguing with his new found love. "You can.. keep your head near mine if you like it.."

The blonde frowned at bit. Was Izaya trying to get close to him? "Okay.." the blonde mumbled and gently placed his face in Izaya's soft hair.

Izaya smiled a bit over his flustered cheeks. It felt nice, sitting with Shizuo like that. He slightly leaned into the other's face and felt part of Shizuo's hot breath on his scalp. [How relaxing…]. Izaya hesitated before taking a firm hold of Shizuo's wrists. He pulled in them until Shizuo's hands were resting on Izaya's stomach.

"Wow.. okay." Shizuo mumbled confused. "Umm.."

"W-what's wrong?" he said, blushing.

"Just.. nothing." Shizuo mumbled, his lips forming a thin line. What's going on with the raven?

"Okay.." Izaya gulped and placed his own hands on top of the brute's. He was experimenting a bit to find out where the blonde would draw a line. _If _he would draw one. They had had sex after all, so why should a bit cuddling be a problem?

The blonde blinked in confusion as he noticed what Izaya was doing. His gaze quickly snapped up to look at the TV instead. This was an awkward feeling.

Receiving no response so far from Shizuo, he began nuzzling the back of the other's hand with his thumb.

The blonde flinched at that. It's not like he didn't like it. Not at all. It was just a bit weird, considering it was Izaya... his arch enemy who did it. Shizuo shrugged it off and tried to relax.

Izaya felt the blonde move slightly behind him, but chose to continue his soft motions. He had to admit he wanted the blonde to nuzzle him too, though. "Shizu-chan?"

"Yes?" the so-called 'yes' came out as a breathless whisper. He coughed to clear his throat. "Yes?" he repeated. Oh yes, Shizuo felt nervous... without really knowing why.

"Could I.." he regretted saying anything. He wanted to be nuzzled by the blonde and he wanted to nuzzle the blonde. But he couldn't possibly ask him to do anything. "Could I have a taste of your coke?" he ended up saying.

"Uhh..." Shizuo let out dumbfounded. "S-sure..." he pulled his hand away from Izaya to hand him the coke. "Here..." the blonde's brows had knitted themselves together as he felt confused about the whole situation.

Izaya took a sip of the coke Shizuo handed him. The edge tasted slightly like cigarettes. [I wonder if that's how his lips taste right now..] Izaya thought to himself and handed Shizuo the coke.

"Happy?" Shizuo chuckled lightly and placed the can back on the night table.

"Y-yeah.." he chuckled awkwardly. "You know.. since you slept in my bed through the night, you might as well sleep in here tonight as well."

"Umm.." Shizuo frowned again. At some point, if he kept frowning, his brows might actually get stuck that way. "If.. you're okay with it... I guess." The blonde shrugged lightly.

"It's alright. It's better for your body. I don't want you to be hurting just because you're being stubborn about taking care of _me_."

"I just think it's the best thing to do.."

"Me.. too.. and I did ask you to stay after all. So it'll be my fault too."

"But still.." The blonde paused. "I'm still sorry."

"Hm?"

"You.. heard." The blonde felt a light warmth hit his cheeks. [Damn it..] he hissed at himself.

"Are.. are you alright, Shizu-chan?"

"Of course I'm alright!" The blonde exclaimed a bit too loud for his own liking. "Hmm..." he hummed as he looked away.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan." Izaya said slightly surprised and tilted his head to look at the blonde.

"I am calm.." he mumbled as he kept focussing on the coke standing on the night table. "Just watch the film..."

Izaya frowned and pushed on Shizuo's cheek to make him look at him. "Hm? Are you not feeling well? Your face looks flustered." he mumbled and placed the back of his hand on Shizuo's forehead.

"Huh? No, no.. I'm fine." Shizuo chuckled and gently pushed Izaya's hand away.

"If you say so." he smiled gently. He went back to watching the movie and realized he hadn't been paying attention to it at all.

Shizuo took a sip of his coke and ate some more chips. Without thinking much of it he placed his hand back on Izaya's stomach.

Izaya's gaze went straight to his stomach as Shizuo's hand willingly went back to rest where Izaya had put it before. He smiled and turned his gaze back to the TV. Sneakingly, he began sliding his hand closer to Shizuo's and suddenly their fingertips met.

The blonde decided not to do anything about it and just focussed on the film. He nuzzled his face into Izaya's hair again, just to breathe in the sweet scent of strawberries.

Izaya absentminded closed his eyes and carefully slid his hand closer to Shizuo's; ever so slowly tangling their fingers.

Shizuo smiled gently against Izaya's hair as he tightened his grip on Izaya's hand, keeping their fingers intertwined.

Izaya smiled and blushed, feeling extremely happy that Shizuo tightened his grip on his hand. Did Shizuo like him to? Maybe he did! Should he ask him? No! No way! He couldn't just ask the protozoan something like that. Asking that, would be crossing the line, wouldn't it? Or maybe it wouldn't... How confusing!

* * *

><p>Christine: Review please :D<p> 


	12. The Final Touch

Shizuo felt himself fall further backwards against the back of the bed. It was not like he did it on purpose. Izaya was actually pushing him backwards. The blonde also noticed that the raven's grip on his hand had loosened.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed as he leaned forward to see Izaya sleeping. He dragged his hand up to his face to stroke the soft cheek. "Izaya." He whispered, smiling.

Shizuo turned his full attention to Izaya now. Oh, god. He looked so cute while sleeping, and those little twitches his body made were cute too. The blonde continued nuzzling the other's cheek. He moved his hand down to Izaya's neck, gently caressing the skin there.

"Nnnm.." Izaya purred, fingers twitching slightly.

Shizuo smirked and ran his fingers down to Izaya's chest, nuzzling the soft material covering his body. He moved his head closer to the other's, looking down at his closed eyelids. He gulped before placing a soft kiss on the other's cheek.

Izaya smiled at the soft lips and blinked his eyes as he slowly woke up. "Nnn.. Shi.. Shizu-chan?" he mumbled as he noticed the blonde hair brushing the side of his head.

The blonde snapped his head back and pulled his hand back too. "Uh.. yes?" he blinked in surprise.

Izaya sat upright and stretched. He pushed himself further forward; his hip not hurting all that bad. "Lie down.." he mumbled, looking over his shoulder to look at the blonde.

"Wh-what?" Shizuo was even more confused. What was the other planning? He did as told though.

Izaya slowly turned around and lay himself down on top of the blonde; a shy blush forming on his cheeks. He nuzzled his head into the blonde's chest and exhaled heavily. He was feeling rather tired from lack of sleep since he hadn't been able to sleep properly because of his hip.

"Um, Izaya… why?" the blonde mumbled and shifted himself, so that he was lying comfortably. He placed both hands on the other's back.

"I feel comfortable…" he said, followed by a yawn. "Tired."

"Oh, right." Shizuo mumbled and lay his head down onto the pillow. His hands stroke the other's back, hopefully comforting him.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed and closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the film in the background.

"I suppose I don't hate you all that much.." Izaya mumbled, placing his palms on Shizuo's shoulders.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"I think you _are _tired." Shizuo chuckled nervously. The blonde did feel happy that the raven had told him, but he couldn't bring himself to say the same. Not yet.

"Yeah…" Izaya smiled weakly, enjoying the gentle sensation of Shizuo's hands on his back. He wished for them to find their way under his shirt, but there was no way Shizuo would want that. Still, Izaya wanted the skin contact. The feeling of Shizuo's fingertips on his skin. That would be nice. [I could just.. No.. I can't.. But I could always- no!] he argued with himself for another few minutes before carefully sliding a hand down, under the covers. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled his shirt up to his mid-back.

Shizuo felt the other move around and removed his hands from the other's back. "Hm?" he hummed as he noticed that Izaya's shirt was pulled up to his mid-back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Continue." He said in a normal tone, though he honestly was very embarrassed.

"Geez. Don't boss me around." Shizuo mumbled and placed his hands back down on Izaya's warm skin. He gently brushed his fingers against the other's skin.

Izaya chuckled lightly at the answer. "Well.." he started. "You can always stop, ne?" he smiled at the skin contact he had wanted.

"What if I don't.. want to stop?" Shizuo mumbled, feeling the heat hit his cheeks.

Izaya tensed for a second, but soon relaxed again, feeling content with the answer. "Then don't…"

Shizuo let out a low chuckle and continued his doing, feeling how Izaya relaxed his body.

"Mm.." the raven purred. He slowly opened his eyes and shifted a bit until he was towered over Shizuo, resting his weight on his elbows. He looked down at Shizuo; their faces very close.

The blonde raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

Izaya leaned closer, their noses painfully close to touching. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

Shizuo automatically cringed away as far as the pillow allowed. "Um.." he mumbled as he looked up into those crimson eyes.

The raven felt persistent and leaned further down towards the blonde, looking deep into his caramel eyes. "Shizu-chan.." he whispered.

"Yes, what?" Shizuo mumbled and quietly gulped. What's this? Why is he acting this way? He shouldn't be like this. Take control! Take control!

"Aren't you lying a bit close?" Shizuo let out without thinking straight.

"You.. you think so?"

"Well, it's not like… I want you to move." The blonde mumbled and shrugged. Great. That was just pathetic. Shizuo sighed. He dragged his hand up to the back of Izaya's head and nuzzled his hair.

Izaya closed his eyes when the hand was placed on the back of his head, but soon reopened as he leaned down just a tad closer to Shizuo, feeling the blonde's hot breath against his lips.

Shizuo's lips formed a thin line as he pushed Izaya's head closer to his own. What is he doing? The blonde never broke the eye contact.

Okay, Shizuo was pushing him closer. Did that mean.. He wouldn't mind? Izaya closed the short distance between their lips and closed his eyes.

Shizuo immediately froze. He expected the kiss, obviously. But it also seemed rather unexpected. He too closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. His playful tongue licked Izaya's lips, begging for entrance.

Izaya parted his lips and was greeted by the other's strong muscle which entered his moist mouth. Shit, that was their first kiss, wasn't it? They had never kissed each other on the lips. It had always been rather harsh kiss-bites on their necks and such.

"Mh.." Shizuo moaned lowly as his tongue explored the other's mouth.

Izaya blushed at the moan and began playing with Shizuo's tongue and after a few minutes, they were practically eating each other. It felt great. It felt… right.

Shizuo's fingers were nuzzling Izaya's hair as they continued to kiss each other. It was a bit weird, kissing with Izaya, but it felt good.

Izaya reluctantly pulled back in need of air and glanced down at Shizuo, panting slightly.

The blonde smirked and dragged his hand down to Izaya's back.

Izaya too, smirked, obviously still blushing. He laid himself back down on Shizuo's chest and closed his eyes.

"I.. guess I don't quite hate you either."

* * *

><p>Christine: Aaaaaand… that is the end of Bedridden! Hope you enjoyed it :D<br>Signe: Yup! Cuz' we certainly enjoyed writing it :P


End file.
